Blue Doll
The Blue Doll is an enemy in the game ''Ib''. It can come in a variety of sizes and dresses, but all variations resemble the doll in the painting Red Eyes and are closely associated with Mary. The dolls are made of blue cloth with messy black yarn hair, red eyes, and stitched smiles. They are filled with a red substance, presumably paint, and white stuffing. Encounters The first encounter with the blue dolls can occur when Garry is searching for a way to reunite with Ib and Mary in the Violet Area, specifically in the room where Red Eyes resides. In Garry's perspective, it is revealed that the room of bunnies is actually full of dolls. The Red Eyes painting has gone from a rabbit to a doll, the shelves are lined with dolls in different clothes, and large variation of dolls hang from the ceiling, nearly decapitated. Garry will comment on how he doesn't understand how anyone could see the dolls as "cute." In the room with the pull cords, there is a rare sighting of Red Eyes peeking its head over the wall. It will look from side to side, then laugh, before disappearing. There is also a chance of a blue doll dropping down when the rightmost cord is pulled, adding one point to Garry's doom counter. Later, in a winding hallway in the Violet Area, a teleporting doll will follow Garry as he makes his way to the next area. It will communicate with him through wall writings and will ask Garry to take it with him. Garry will choose not to. At the end of the hall, the player can chose to have Garry either move the doll out of his way peacefully or to have him kick it. If the player chooses to kick the doll, it is decapitated and Garry's doom counter goes up. In the Tree Library, there is another rare sighting of Red Eyes peeking its head over the bookshelves. It behaves as it does in the pull cord room. When solving the ball paint puzzle, Garry has to head into the Doll Room to find the final ball of paint, which is the white one. This room is identical to the doll's introductory room, save for the large dolls sitting on benches instead of hanging and an empty frame hanging on the wall. When Garry collects the ball of paint, the door will lock behind him, trapping him in the room. The dolls will invite him to play a scavenger hunt of the key to unlock the door. The room will emit a blue glow and a bell chime will sound as Red Eyes progressively rises from its frame and looms over Garry. If Garry kicked the doll previously, he has less time to find the key. If he does not find the key in the allotted time, two points are added to his doom counter. Inside the Sketchbook Gallery, a drawing of a blue doll holding Mary's rose, presumably drawn by Mary, can be found. Inside of the Toy Box, several blue dolls and drawings of blue dolls can be found. Two large dolls block the exit if Ib tries to leave without finding her rose, Garry, and the key. A third large blue doll, a normal sized blue doll and a crayon drawing of a blue doll appear in the room Mary's painting is found, with all three being located right next to the painting. If on the route to Together, Forever or Forgotten Portrait, a blue doll will find Ib's rose before she can and will give it to Mary. This can also happen if the player finds the Pink Key before Ib's rose. When Mary leaves or the player finds the Pink Key after finding Ib's Red Rose, the dolls and the other creatures will attack Ib. This is the only time they actively chase the player. In the Violet Room of the True Guertena Exhibit, blue dolls are located in the upper-left and lower-right corners, including the a decapitated one. Wall Writings *"Hello there, Garry... I don't like being alone... Take me with you...!" - Encounter 1. *"Hey, why aren't you taking me?" - Encounter 2. *"Why are you ignoring me? Do you hate me?" - Encounter 3. *"Hey, play with me! I know lots of fun things we can do..." - Encounter 4. *"I've got lots of friends, too... I'll introduce you!" - Encounter 5. *"Be here forever..." - Encounter 5. *"T A K E M E" - Encounter 6. *"I T H U R T S I T H U R T S" - Encounter 6 (kicked). *"I'll always be with you... My home is just nearby..." - Encounter 7. *"It's all your fault my head was plucked off..." - Encounter 7 (kicked). *"Hey, what're you doing? I wanna play, too..." - Encounter 8 (during paintball quest). *"Whatcha doing? Whatcha doing? I wanna know!" - Encounter 8 (kicked). *"I picked up something good... (And I'm not giving it to you! -kicked) I'm making it my treasure!" - Encounter 9 (before the Doll Room). *"Welcome to our home..." - Doll Room. Trivia *In the Box Room, there is a box of paint in which the red paint is missing. This red paint could have been used to fill the red dolls as they leak red paint when they are injured. *Mary refers to a Blue Doll with female pronouns. Gallery |-|Screenshots= |-|Merchandise= |-|Official Art= Category:Enemies Category:Violet Area Category:Sketchbook Category:True Guertena Exhibit Category:Secondary Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Characters Category:Guertena's Works Category:Secondary Enemies Category:Puzzles Category:Variables Category:Doom Counter